I Like It
by tigerlilyweasley
Summary: LOGAN SMUT "Oh," you gasped, your eyes fluttering closed as he sucked a little on the skin, then bit down gently, making your arm reach up and your fingers curl into his hair. His hands gripped your hips tightly, bringing yours back against his. Logan trailed his hot kissed up the side of your neck, and to your ear, nibbling on your earlobe as his right hand rose up your back. . .


It had been a long night. Of course, you were happy to be invited to the teen awards ceremony, your own acting work being nominated, as well as your boyfriends band. But to be honest, the sky high heels, and the tight fitting dress, while making you look and feel sexy and confident, also began to make you feel like you'd walked on a bed of burning coals and you'd been wearing a dress duct taped to you, and your jaw hurt from posing and smiling all night.

You stood at your dresser, placing your hand on the top, next to the two new trophies, balancing yourself as you took off your heels, sighing with relief as your feet touched down on the plush carpeting of your bedroom. You watched yourself in the mirror as you reached up and took out your earrings, tossing them into the small, ceramic jewelry dish. From the corner of your eye, you see him standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame and watching your every move.

"You're being creepy." you murmur, and he chuckles, standing upright and walking over, standing closely behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist.

"You looked beautiful tonight," he sighed, his hands moving to your arms, and slowly traveling up them, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. "You always do." you shivered as his fingertips grazed the cool metal chain of your necklace, his fingers nimbly unclasping it and tossing it onto the dresser. As soon as your attention was on the jewelry sliding across the wooden dresser top, he attached his lips to your neck, in that one sweet spot he knew could get you ever time.

"_Oh,_" you gasped, your eyes fluttering closed as he sucked a little on the skin, then bit down gently, making your arm reach up and your fingers curl into his hair. His hands gripped your hips tightly, bringing yours back against his.

Logan trailed his hot kissed up the side of your neck, and to your ear, nibbling on your earlobe as his right hand rose up your back, and unzipping your dress while the left one moved across your stomach, holding you and the dress in place. Suddenly, he pulled away, and spun you around so you're facing him. You took in his appearance in the few seconds of delay, noting how dilated his pupils were.

"I'm so proud of you." he whispered, taking a strand of hair that had fallen out of your loose updo and tucking behind your ear. "Are you proud of me, too?" you nodded. "Good. I think you deserve something else, though. But I don't have any trophies for you." You quirked an eyebrow at his comment, and he smirked. "I have something better."

He backed up, taking your dress by the hem and yanking it down your body, exposing your lacy undergarments. You stepped out of the dress and put your hands on your hips, eying him closely.

"This isn't fair," you said. "Here I am, being stripped down and you're still in your clothes." Logan smirked, putting his arms and over his head, pulling off his shirt from the back of the collar. He tossed it away, and, staring into your blue eyes with his deep brown ones, he reached down, undoing the buckle of his belt. Logan bit his lip as he unbuttoned his trousers, slowly pulling down his zipper, knowing it drove you crazy when he slowed down the process. He pushed down his tight-fitting jeans and stepped out of them, bending over, picking them up, and tossing them with his shirt.

"Get over here." he demanded, his voice soft, but the tone held authority. You took slow, deliberate steps towards him and once you were directly in front of him, you stopped. Logan leaned so his face was down closer to yours, and nuzzled his nose against yours, bringing his hands up and cupping your face. He then placed his lips upon yours as your hands rested on his waist softly. The heat of the kiss built, his hands moving to your hair, pulling out the bobby pins he came in contact with until your hair fell down your back in waves as your tongues battled for the dominance. Logan fisted his left hand in your hair when you bit his bottom lip and tugged it, pulling your head back a little bit. You knew that instant that he had won the upper hand for the night. Smirking again, he put his right hand on your shoulder, other still in your hair, pressing down with enough force for you to get the message. You slowly moved down to your knees in front of him, looking up at him through your lashes, feigning innocence.

"Don't play innocent, you know what to do." he said. You break eye contact and look straight ahead at the bulge in his boxer briefs. Biting your lip, you reach out, and using your fingertips you lightly traced the outline, giggling when Logan sucked a sharp breath through his teeth. You flattened your palm against the material, and gently rubbed up and down. "Shit,"

When you'd had enough of teasing him, your fingers found the elastic band of his boxer briefs, and pulled them down, freeing his cock from it's restraints. Keeping up your little act of innocence, you leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss on his tip, giggling again when Logan let out a deep groan. After a few more shy kisses, you took him fully in your mouth, looking up and watching as his head fell back in pleasure. His fingers gripped your hair even more tightly as you worked him over, one hand on his shaft to entertain what you couldn't with your mouth.

After a few minutes of this, Logan tugged your hair, pulling himself out of your mouth with a soft 'pop'. He let go of your hair and brought you up by your shoulders, then put a finger under your chin, bringing your lips up to his, and kissing you, setting your skin ablaze as his other arm wrapped around your bare waist. He turned the both of you around, so your back was to the bed. Backing you up, he kissed you even more, his fingers now toying with the top of your panties, pulling the hips down and up again. The backs of your knees hit the edge of your bed, and Logan pulled away from your lips again, giving you a slightly rough push so you fell onto the bed.

"Lay back." he instructed, and you did as told, the down comforter feeling shockingly cool and soft to your fiery skin. Logan stood over the end of the bed, staring you down and licking his lips before climbing over you. As he hovered over you, he bent down, his lips just skimming yours, then he did the same to your collarbone. You bent your knees, your feet on the bed as he rested between your legs. He finally placed his lips fully on you neck, and you arched your back, his hands sneaking under quickly and unclasping your strapless bra, tossing it to the floor. Logan immediately cupped your breasts, bringing the tip of one to his mouth, and licking it, then blowing cool air on it, making your nipple rise and sending a shiver down your spine again. He grinned at the affect and did the same to your other breast.

"Logan, baby…" you whisper as he begins to kiss lower and lower. You lower your legs as his fingers curl under the waistline of your panties and he lets out a hot breath on your clothed heat. You groan as he grins his cheeky grin, and you narrow your eyes at him. In response, Logan leans up, licking just above your pantie line, then moving to your hipbone, sucking hard and biting down, eliciting a sharp gasp from you, and licking the bite to ease the small pain. Moving back over, he places a kiss on top of your panty-covered clit, and proceeds to grab the waistline with his teeth, pulling them down with the help of his fingers on the sides. Taking your panties from his mouth, Logan balled them in his fist and threw them to the floor, hungrily diving back down between your legs, raising them and wrapping his arm around you from under your thighs, where he was leaving hot kisses and bites. You closed your eyes, already breathing like you had ran a marathon in anticipation for the touch you craved. Logan knew how to keep you waiting, but you knew he knew how to keep and deliver his promises.

Suddenly, a finger traced your wet folds, slowly, purposefully. You groaned as Logan circled around your clit, knowing that's where you wanted his finger to land, your hips bucking slightly as he almost collided with the small bundle of nerves.

"Please, oh god," you whined. You could hear Logan's chuckle and it only turned you on more. As you were about to let out another plea, two fingers began pumping in and out of you. Tossing your head back into the pillow, you moaned loudly. It wasn't exactly what you wanted, but you'd be damned to turn down any form of pleasure from Logan. As his thrusts became faster and harder, he lowered his head, and began sucking and nibbling on your clit. The thrill of finally getting what you had wanted all along hit you hard, sending you into bliss, but it wasn't enough for long. "Logan, I need you." you murmured softly. Logan pulled away, licking his lips and nodding. He brought himself up to your level, leaning down and kissing you, and you tasted yourself on his lips and moaned. "Now, Logie."

Logan smiled and kissed you again, and reached down, positioned himself at your entrance, and thrusted. Arching your back, you clutched at the comforter as Logan pounded in and out of you, his pace rough. He bit his lip, looking down and watching you writhe underneath him,

"Oh god, … right there." you sighed, bringing a hand up and cupping your own breast.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Logan groaned. He paused for a moment, making you whimper, but he just grinned, taking one of your legs and putting it on his shoulder, and kneeling, continuing his rhythm, hitting your spot. You panted as the euphoria took over your sweat glistened body, and Logan sped the pace of his hips even more, biting his lip harder and slamming into harder. "Fuck!" he grunts as his orgasm takes over, sending him over the edge with you. After a few seconds, he puts your leg down and lays over you, gently resting his body on top of yours. You look up and kiss him a few times, both of you smiling in that dizzy, post-sex haze. Finding the strength, you bring your hands up, running your fingers through his hair, making him close his eyes and rest his chin on your chest, leaning into your touch.. This is what you liked most about your intimate moments with him. Well, second best, after the sex. The soft side of him, that could melt at your touch, and relax.

After a few minutes, Logan got up, both of you laughing out loud at how your sweaty skin had somewhat dried and stuck together while you laid with each other. Walking to the dresser, Logan opened a few drawers, pulling out a pair of boxer briefs, a pair of panties, and your soft, worn-out track t-shirt from high school. He tossed your clothes to you and you put them on while he did the same, and then he came over to his side of the bed, picking up the comforter and getting underneath, holding the blanket up for you to crawl under. As you laid back down, Logan put an arm around your waist and pulled your back to his chest, kissing your hair, and holding on as you fell asleep.

* * *

_reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
